Kamen Rider Kyoryu
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: a new Kamen Rider has emerged, and he's bringing the past to life as the Kamen Rider Kyoryu! he must find all the Dino Hearts before the Kyōryū no satsujin. Join this epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

here's a story of a new Kamen Rider I thought of. hope you like it.

* * *

It was an early morning in Japan. A bus was driving through the country, having left town not too long ago and heading towards a particular area of Kanto. Plenty of conversations were going on, as the many students inside the bus had their own thoughts on the trip. One conversation, in particular...

"Awesome, our first paleontology expedition! This is so exciting!"

"Calm down, Russell. Don't embarrass us like that."

"Oh, come on. Back home, the college never took us on a dig."

"Whatever. Just keep your cool."

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly tell me you aren't excited to be doing this."

"I'm keeping my excitement under control. Pfft, American."

"And who got a higher score on the test? Oh, right. Me."

"Don't push your luck."

The two people talking were Saul Russell and Chigusa Hakuba. Saul was a tall, 20-year-old American with a fascination of pre-recorded history, specifically dinosaurs. He was 6'2" with brown hair, green eyes and knew how to have fun. Chigusa was only a couple months older than him, 5'11" with long black hair, brown eyes and a serious attitude.

Saul transferred to a college in Japan so he could go on real paleontology digs. He and Chigusa were the top students in the school, which annoyed many of them due to Saul being American. The two of them participated in a school contest among paleontology majors to go on an all-expenses paid expedition for extra credit, or in Saul's case, living a life-long dream. It was no surprise to anyone that they won - what was a surprise was that they weren't the only ones to go.

The dig site was near the coast, within a small valley. Each group member had received individual gear to help explore the dig site, and were taken to different lockers to put them on. Saul had just left his locker when he thought he heard something.

"_Help us!_" a strange voice had said, somewhere nearby. Saul looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anywhere it could've come from; his eyes passed by a small cave, ignoring it at first.

"You guys, did you hear anything?" he asked the others, but only got negative answers. That was weird; only he was hearing voices now?

"Make sure you're not going crazy, American," Chigusa mocked him. "It wouldn't do for you to go to the hospital so soon, right?"

Saul was frustrated by that, but didn't try to start anything; instead, he just decided to push it to the back of his mind... just before seeing small figures, near that cave. Before he could tell what they were, however, he blinked, and they were gone.

He was still staring at it when he heard Chigusa call to him. "Come on, Russell, or we might leave your ass behind!"

Hearing that, he snapped back to her. "Okay, I'm coming!" he said, following them.

Elsewhere, within the shadows, some strange creatures could barely be seen. Their forms were not clear to the sight of anyone, even as one of them held a strange device to its 'head'.

"**My lord, I am at the location where we found that barrier,**" it said. "**There are a group of humans here, and one of them appears to have heard the voice of the Dino Soul in the cave.**"

"**_Keep an eye on that one,_**" their lord said. "**_He or she may be able to lead us to the rest of the Dino Hearts._**"

"**As you wish.**"

The creatures moved back into the shadows, even as they began to conceive a plan for their next step.

* * *

I know what you're asking. what are those creatures? what are Dino Souls? what are Dino Hearts? well, those questions and more will be answered in time.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter.

* * *

"Man, this is so awesome," Saul said. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Wait, I thought you said you never did this," Kaito Yamamoto said.

Kaito was a couple inches shorter than Saul, and about a year younger. He had short black hair in a style similar to Gohan from _Dragon Ball Z_ around the time he became the Great Saiyaman and dark brown eyes. He was the first friend Saul made when he came to Japan.

"I said I never went on an expedition with my college in America. When I was a kid, I went with my uncle into the woods behind his house to find a place to bury a time capsule. When we found the perfect spot, I found a microceratops skeleton. We took it to the local museum to confirm its authenticity, and they said it was for real. They gave me a junior paleontologist badge, and we dug many more dinosaur fossils. We even made a small museum in my uncle's house with just small and medium-sized dinosaurs, no bigger than a velociraptor."

"Wow. You and your uncle had some fun times, huh? I'd love to meet him."

"I wish you could, but we-."

Saul cut himself short when he saw something in the ground. Kaito noticed this and helped him move the dirt away. Once done, everyone came and were shocked.

"Is that even possible?" one of the others asked.

"I don't think so," another said.

"It's certainly strange," Saul said. "A tyrannosaurus skull with red teeth."

"Maybe it's blood," another person said.

"No, it's not. If it was blood, it would've turned black and cracked off."

"Is it painted?"

"No. This hasn't been dug up before the first fossil was discovered. And for some reason, this looks newer than most fossils."

"Yeah, it's more white," Chigusa said.

As they all discussed it, Saul noticed an empty spot where one of its smaller teeth for chewing smaller dinosaurs. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a small red tooth attached to a string around his neck.

"Could this tooth somehow be related to it?"

Then he saw the tooth and the skeleton glow, followed by the ground shaking. He looked to the side, and saw the cave glowing a little before what looked like glass shattering. Then…

"Where did that cave come from?" Chigusa asked.

"What do you mean? It was there the whole time. Are you seriously saying you couldn't see it?"

"What are you talking about? Don't go telling me you could see it." She looked at him, seeing his confused expression. "Seriously? You could really see it? What the heck is going on?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

It was then they heard someone laughing. They looked around, and saw a monster. It looked like a cross between a man and a really mean spinosaurus with tons of spikes on her back.

"Who or what are you?" Kaito asked.

"**You can call me Death Spike, and I am a Kyōryū no Satsujin. As for your friend, I'm surprised to find one of you.**"

"One of me?" Saul asked. "One of who?"

"**Oh, you don't know? Then allow me to enlighten you. You are a Dino Warrior, the only threat to our kind.**"

They heard a scoff and laugh. Saul recognized the scoff/laugh combo. They looked and saw it was Chigusa.

"Him, a threat? Now that's hysterical!"

"**How dare you!**"

Death Spike threw one of its spines towards her, causing her shoulder to be grazed.

"Hey, leave her out of this! It's me you want, right? Just kill me and leave them out of it!"

"**Gladly.**"

Death Spike raised its tail, and thrust it to Saul. Saul then took hold of its tail, which shocked the creature.

"Everyone, duck!"

Everyone did as he said, and he spun around, tossing the creature a few feet away from the group. Everyone was amazed.

"**Why you little pest, I'll-!**"

"**_Death Spike, return! He tossed you like a rag doll, and he doesn't even know what he's capable of. We must regroup, and I'm not losing one of my best_ soldiers.**"

"**As you wish, my lord. We will meet again, Dino Warrior.**"

The creatures left, and Saul turned his attention to Chigusa. He pulled out the spike, and saw the liquid.

"She's been poisoned! She needs medical attention now!"

A pair of medics came, and took her to the tent. A few minutes later, they had given her an antivenom for her using the spike as a basis.

"Oh, Chigusa, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Saul turned his attention to the cave, gaining a serious expression. "And I'm gonna fix it."

* * *

oh, boy, this is getting good.


	3. Chapter 3

here's the third chapter. there will be a happy reunion in this chapter. sentences that are underlined are when someone's speaking English

* * *

Saul started walking towards the cave that brought this whole thing about. As he left the tent, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw it was Kaito with a serious expression on his face.

"You're going in there, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's my fault Chigusa got hurt. Those guys want something in that cave, and whatever it is, I can't let them get it."

Kaito looked at Saul with a serious expression until he shrugged.

"Well, no point in stopping you, but if you're doing this, you're gonna need these."

Kaito handed Saul a rope, flashlight, miner helmet, and extra rope.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Just make sure you hurry. I don't know how long it'll take before people notice you're gone."

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

They did a fist bump, and Saul went into the cave. He tied one end of the rope to a nearby stalagmite, and started moving. After about an hour of walking, he heard a couple voices.

"Help us…" they said.

He could tell they were nearby, so he picked up the pace. After another five minutes of walking, he saw a sight that made him gasp. There was a young man a couple years older than him with medium-length brown hair, green eyes, and a four o'clock shadow. Sitting next to him was an old man, in his late 70's with green eyes and silver hair. However, it wasn't just the fact that there were two people there. It was who they were. The younger one looked up, seeing his shocked expression.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" he asked.

The man's words barely registered in Saul's mind. All he could say was six words.

"Sam? Grandpa Dan? Is that you?"

The two men looked at him confused until the old man's eyes went wide.

"Saul is that you?" he asked, making the younger man gasp.

"Wait, Saul?" he asked. Saul nodded yes, and they came up to him. "Saul!"

Saul ran to them with tears in his eyes, hugging them tight.

"Oh, Sam, grandpa Dan, I thought you guys were dead."

"Oh, not a chance, little bro. We're still very much alive."

"But you guys were…And there wasn't a note or…"

"It's alright. We were just looking for this when we got trapped here."

Saul saw something embedded in the wall, looking like a set of teeth. He touched the strange object, and it started to glow. Before anyone knew it, the light died down and Saul was holding the object in his hand along with what looked like a key.

"What is this?"

"It's called the Kyoryu Driver," Dan said.

"Kyoryu Driver? That monster said something about this thing."

"Monster? You saw one of the Kyōryū no Satsujin?"

Saul turned his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. You know about them?"

"Let's just say we have a long history, and it's not a good one."

"Let's just get out of this cave, and you can tell me all about it."

They started following the rope back to the dig site. Once they got out, they found Kaito and Chigusa standing there, the latter with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, guys."

"Don't 'hey' me. You ran off on your own."

"Hey, I had to find out what was in that cave the monster wanted."

"**And I thank you for retrieving it for me.**"

The group turned around to see Death Spike standing there with an army of monsters.

"Death Spike. So we meet again."

Death Spike looked at the man more closely before it clicked.

"**Ah, you're the brat from 70 years ago that got away.**"

The group turned to Dan, wondering what was going on.

"Yep, and I can still kick your tail."

"**We'll see about that.**"

Before Dan could get into a battle position, Saul got in between them.

"Hey, if you wanna fight someone, fight me! Leave my grandpa out of this!"

"Grandpa?!" Chigusa and Kaito said in shock.

"**He's your grandfather? No wonder you get on my nerves without trying. Fine then, I'll destroy you right now!**"

"Saul, you can't just fight Death Spike. He's one of the top Kyōryū no Satsujin."

"Look, I thought I lost you once. I'm not taking that chance again."

"**Who cares? Destroy him, hatchlings!**"

The little monsters charged at him, but Sam jumped in, and kicked a couple off him.

"You leave these two to me, little bro. You go after that guy."

"Gotcha!"

So Saul walked up to Death Spike, engaging in a stare down with the monster.

"**As soon as I'm finished with you, I'm going after your family and friends.**"

"You won't get the chance to, because I'm gonna take you down now."

"**We'll just see about that, boy.**"

The two of them charged each other, ready to begin the battle.

* * *

the key in here has signifigance in the future. not real soon, but very soon. sorry for stopping it here. gotta get the design for his first form completed.


End file.
